


Taste of Your Own Medicine

by Vespacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also this is Doll!Mika not regular Mika, tw: animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: He wasn't able to save it, but he could make that man pay for what he had done.
Kudos: 9





	Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for an au version of Mika I have on tumblr. You can read his headcanons here if you want to at least know a little about him before diving in https://droplets-of-starlight.tumblr.com/post/618884600104632320/doll-headcanons

It was raining pretty heavily, the kind of weather no one wanted to be out in. But there was one person out, crawling out of the river while holding a soaked cardboard box. The cold didn't seem to affect him, he wasn't even shivering. Mika dropped to his knees on the riverbank and started tearing the tape off the box with clumsy fingers. He was trying to be quick, he knew what was in the box. He had heard it's cries as that awful man tossed it into the river. Heard it's terrified wails as he swam to the box to get it out of the river. He hadn't heard a peep since he grabbed it though.

He finally got all the tape off and opened the box. Laying inside, was a kitten. It couldn't be any older than 5 weeks old. It wasn't moving, it's eyes were closed. It wasn't breathing. He reached in and pulled it's limp body out. It was still a little warm, he could save it, couldn't he? He tried CPR on it but that hadn't worked. He tried what he could to save it but it was for nothing. The kitten had died, he wasn't fast enough.

He held the limp body close and tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't cried since the day his master had died. He couldn't even do anything to avenge the kitten, he hadn't seen where the man had gone. His only thought had been to save the kitten. He let out a scream, but it was drowned out by the howling wind.

He buried the kitten under a bridge. He was sitting against the fixture, staring at the grave with tired eyes. He was still soaked, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I tried my best. You must have been so scared. You died in such a horrible way. I can't do anything for you, aside from burying you. You can rest in peace that way, can't you?"

He pulled his knees up to his chest as more tears well up and he started to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He was pretty sure he cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, the rain had passed and it was night time. He got up and went to pick some flowers. He then came back and laid them over the grave before leaving, heading off to where ever his travels took him.

\---

It had been a few weeks since then, he often visited the grave to leave fresh flowers. He just couldn't leave it be, he felt like something was missing. He needed closure, but how was he supposed to get that? It was night time again, he was walking around town when he caught sight of a familiar face. It was him. The guy who threw the box in the river. Mika felt anger just from seeing his face. This was what he needed, that man had to die. He began following him, waiting until he was alone. He was heading towards the river, that same river the kitten died in.

Mika followed as he walked along the riverbank. The man suddenly stopped and faced Mika, an annoyed look on his face. "Why are you following me?"

Mika forced a smile on his face and walked over to the man. "Forgive my rudeness. I was just fascinated, I saw you in town. I just think you're really handsome."

As Mika expected, the man seemed smug about that. Humans loved being praised for their looks, as long as you stroked their egos they let their guard down.

"I must say, you don't look bad yourself. You have very unusual scars though," the man said, reaching up to touch his face. Mika barely stopped himself from recoiling from his touch as he traced over the cracks on his face. He reached up and grabbed the man's hand, pulling away as he pretended to be embarrassed.

"Please, don't touch them. I suffered an unfortunate accident, they are quite unsightly," he said, reaching up to cover them with his free hand. But the man grabbed his hand, so now he was holding both. Mika hated it but he kept holding his hands. Then he looked towards the river. He tightened his hold on his hands and led him closer to the shoreline. He gave Mika a confused look but followed him.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I just think it's only right to give you a taste of your own medicine. After all, you like drowning helpless kittens."

Mika tackled the man before he could react, pinning him down on his stomach with his head just above the water. Mika grabbed him by his hair and shoved his face under, holding him as tightly as he could as the man struggled against him.

"It's only right that you die this way. So you can suffer. So you can feel the same fear that kitten must have felt," he said. The man was clawing at his arms, hard enough to make Mika bleed. But Mika kept holding him down. Until he stopped struggling. Until Mika was sure he stopped breathing. It seemed to take so long. He moved off the man to confirm he was dead. And then he pushed his body into the river, watching as the current carried it away.

Then he got up and picked some flowers. He headed to the grave and laid the flowers down.

"I avenged you, I killed the guy who killed you. I made him suffer the same way you must have. If you weren't at peace before I hope you are now. I'm sure he's burning in Hell now," Mika said. He got up and left. And as he did, he could have sworn he heard a meow.


End file.
